The wolves come out when Twlight strikes
by Blackroses191191
Summary: Jade Uley comes home to a much changed La Push, little does she know how much she is about to change one persons life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to all, I wrote this a while ago and at the insistence of Wolfie96 who I am currently beta-reading a Seth story for I am publishing this, please review and leave a note just to tell me if anyone is interested. If not then it won't be continued. I hope you all enjoy this._

_Blackroses191191_

**STRIKE ONE**

Jade was sitting in the cramped space. Her ears popped due to the rapidly changing altitude. The plane she had been sitting on for over eight hours, was preparing to land. She was nervous, and as the plane descended her nerves were increasing. She was returning her brother's home. La push. Her dad was from there and now she was finally returning. She had lived there for a while before her dad had left taking his only daughter with him. It had been six years since she had been home. She hadn't spoken to anyone except her brother, since she left and she felt very guilty for that she had lost touch, but with all the moving she was forced to do she wasn't really surprised it had happened. Her dad had joined the army so they were constantly moving from base to base. But she was now going to move in with her brother. The altitude was still changing and Jade realised she was close to home, she was happy once more. In fact she was truly happy for the first time since she was eleven and had been forced to move with her dad to where ever he was posted. She was happy despite hour long car journey that awaited her after the plane landed.

Just moments after the plane's wheels hit the tarmac Jade's nerves increased tenfold. She would see her brother for the first time in seven years, she was understandably nervous. Her mind started conjuring issues that could be raised, would her brother recognise her? Would her friends even remember her? And if they did remember her would they still like her? A lot had changed since they had seen her last. She didn't think she had changed much but that was her opinion she wouldn't have noticed. She had gone through puberty since she had left so there were some differences obviously.

Jade stayed seated as everyone up waiting to vacate the plane. The reason was due to experience. Jade thought it didn't made sense to stand and wait in even more cramped conditions than those you had just sat in for the duration of the flight. Plus by the time you get to baggage claim you have to wait for your luggage to catch you up. Jade collected her messenger bag from underneath the seat in front of her. She had owned this bag for as long as she could remember, it's once bright multi-coloured threads had faded during the years of use. Within the main pocket was her laptop, the only reason that her Laptop was even in her messenger bag was because she had no more room in her other luggage. There also were two books which had been bought at the airport waiting to her connecting flight. The front right pocket had the little amount of cash that she had left, which had been thrown into the pocket with little thought, this small amount of cash was accompanied by a blackberry phone. In the left hand pocket was an eighty gigabyte Ipod which was practically full, not just with music there were quite a lot of films on it as well but as it had run out of battery Jade had to find other entertainment for the majority of the flight. Obviously no bag is fully complete without a bag of sweets of some kind, especially on a journey, and the little bits of rubbish your bag picks up over time, that the owner of the bag really wishes wasn't there but nobody know an effective way to get rid of it apart from throwing the bag away. This option in Jade's case wasn't a good one as the bag held too many memories her to just discard it.

Once Jade had finally got through passport control she walked slowly to the luggage collection point. The reason for her doing this was two-fold, one she was slightly lazy, if she didn't have to do something then she wouldn't, well apart from running to her favourite music. The other reason is she tended to be impatient, if she was standing waiting for something that should already be there. When she arrive she stood tapping her foot while looking for her luggage, she had a green duffle bag and a khaki rucksack. Her dad had got them from the base for her. The duffle bag had some doodles on from her being bored while packing. The stars which were there were all different sizes and some of them were defiantly not formed as they should be. Though she enjoyed doodling she was not very good at drawing. That statement was being kind, she was actually terrible.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes" Jade heard a somewhat familiar voice behind her. She had actually spoken to the person it belonged to earlier today over the phone. "How have you been?" Jade turned to see the face that the voice belonged to. She looked up at him and noticed that he was about six foot five. She was surprised to say the least but she wrapped her arms around him and just relaxed in the warm embrace of her half brother. His height made her average height look really short.

"Sam!" she almost squealed, she didn't make any high pitched noises ever. As she was hugging Sam her luggage appeared on the carousel so when they parted she struggled to drag her bags off the conveyer belt and then attempted to pick them up. Sam rolled his eyes and picked the two bags up in one hand and started walking towards his truck without breaking a sweat. Jade raised one of her eyebrows, she knew how heavy those bags were and to be able to pick them up in one hand was a little strange, she thought he looked like a muscle man.

"Where is Emily?" Jade asked curious. Jade had never met Emily but was looking forward to meeting the woman for the first time. She was taking me into her home and that in itself endeared the woman to Jade already. Never mind the fact that her brother seemed to love her immensely. Jade had a feeling that one day the two were going to get married, and she didn't even need to meet her to know that the marriage would be a happy one. Just seeing the way that her brother lit up when Emily was mentioned was enough.

"Oh she wanted us to have some brother-sister time to get re-aquatinted." Jade could understand why Emily thought they needed this time and was thankful to be given it. The thoughtfulness of Emily made Jade smile and she started to fill Sam in on all the things she had done that he didn't know about. It was easier to have a conversation face to face than it was to hold a conversation over the phone. You could see the other person's reactions and this helped when conversing. When Jade saw her brothers beaten up blue truck she couldn't help but smile. She had missed run of the mill vehicles more than she would like to admit. Jade opened the door which creaked with age as her brother threw her things into the back of the truck. She was glad she hadn't packed anything breakable.

After half an hour of driving the siblings had caught up with each other as much as they were able. No doubt in the middle of the night one of them would remember something they had to tell the other and wouldn't be able to sleep until they had told their sibling. Jade unexpectedly discovered that her feelings were showing on her face.

"Don't be nervous squirt" the old nickname making her smile. Sam had never been good at reading her emotions so him knowing exactly how she was feeling was worrying. "Everyone is looking forward to seeing you again, or meeting you for the first time in some cases." Was what Sam said in attempt to comfort his sister. His help was more of a hindrance. His so called help just made her think of all the things that could go wrong, or happen. The smile on his face though made her relax slightly. He had that affect on her he grounded her in some ways but he had been known to ignite her temper in others. She felt slightly guilty about not keeping in touch with her friends better but it was difficult to find things to talk about when you are constantly moving or are only allowed on the army base. When her brother had broken up with Leah she had called her, she knew Leah had few female friends and she wanted to help her in any way she could. Leah had cried down the phone and Jade knew though she may be bitter towards everyone else now she still hurt over the break up and she just needed someone to listen to her.

When the pair of siblings arrived at Sam's home it looked exactly as it had been described to her by Sam, it was small and cozy. There was a fire pit in the front garden presumably for those rare sunny days in La Push. Jade's chestnut brown eyes looked in happiness at the small house. She felt like she was home for the first time in years. Jade opened the front door and the smell of freshly baked cookies surrounded her senses. Jade's mouth started watering and she realised just how hungry she was. Out of nowhere a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"We put you in the old guest room" a feminine voice whispered in my ear. "Sam will show you where it is, you unpack and make yourself at home. I will call you down when dinner's ready" Jade knew that this was Emily, and she already felt wanted and at home. Emily probably had that effect on everyone.

A few hours later Jade was starting to wonder what time dinner was ready, the noises originating in her stomach were getting hard to ignore. It was at this point that Sam went to retrieve her. Jade looked at him a large smile crossing her face. She was happy to be back home, back with her brother, she felt truly safe with him. When the two got to the bottom of the stairs silence fell in the full room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello to all, I would like to give a big shout out to the ex angel, jigokunooujo and LuVsKy101 for reviewing so far. I am still not sure about whether I should continue but as I already have this part written I decided to put it up and see how it goes. I'd also like to thank those that have put this story on their favourites or alerts! Hope to hear from some more of you, so Read and Reivew!_

_Thank you! _

**Strike two**

Jade looked around the crowed room, she struggled to put names to the faces before her. Some of them she didn't know but the majority of them she did. One face in the group was easily recognisable to her, Embry. His face had changed slightly, his cheekbones being more pronounced than they once were and his once long hair had been cut short and was now close to his head. Her chestnut brown eyes, which had a hint of orange in met his dark brown eyes. He smiled slightly and stood up, he opened his arms and she ran into them. They stood hugging for a few minutes and she was smiling her first true smile in years. The two stood there for a few moments just being happy to be together again.

"I missed you" Embry whispered into Jade's ear. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn't imprinted on her but he was also glad that she could have a chance to not live in the odd life between reality and mythology. Besides he had a feeling that the reunion of her and Jake would be interesting to witness.

"I missed you too" Jade told him, after which they finally pulled apart, Embry's smile had taken over his face and Jade felt contented. She was ready to be reintroduced to everybody else. She knew that she still had Embry and that was one of the few things that mattered to her. She could handle the others shunning her as long as Embry was still her friend.

Kim was the next person that Jade greeted, they had known each other since kindergarden, Kim was her best girl friend before she left. They held a quick whispered conversation and then Kim's boyfriend, Jared stood. Jade raised her eye brows at the height difference, Jared was at least six foot five and Kim was only five foot four. Jade had known before she left that Kim had the biggest crush ever and Jade had a feeling that what Kim wished most for would never happen. Apparently she was wrong.

"How have you been?" Kim asked Jade who was trying not to laugh at the height difference between Kim and her boyfriend. Jade just nodded, she hadn't been comfortable in any of the bases, and her life had been changed by some of the things she had seen. She didn't want to talk about it yet. That was how most of Jades evening passed by, eating finger foods reintroducing herself to some people, meet new ones. The whole time Embry was close by making sure she wasn't getting over whelmed by everything.

"Billy!" Jade shouted when she saw the wheelchair bound man. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug before talking again. "How have you been?" a sad smile was on his face.

"I have been well thank you. I missed you and Jake arguing after you left though" this comment made Jade laugh loudly. Jake and Jade had a very odd relationship while growing up. They used to spend their days deliberately annoying each other. Once they had annoyed the other enough they would hate each other and not talk sometimes for days on end. But if anyone else even attempted to hurt the other, they would come to the others defence and make sure that nobody else could hurt the other. Just thinking about Jake made Jade smile, even if she was thinking about arguing with him.

With every good memory of Jake that she thought of she always came back to the saddest. It was one of the reasons that she stopped thinking about Jake it was too painful after she left. Leaving Jake was harder than being forced to leave her brother or even Embry, they were each other's punch bag and it was difficult saying goodbye to a friend like that. Everybody else accepted that she was leaving so they said goodbye a few days before asking her to stay in touch. Jake wouldn't except that I was leaving. Eventually he realised that this fight he couldn't win, and he ran in front of Dad's car so he would have a chance to say goodbye. Jade got out of the car and hugged him. Tears were running down their faces, they weren't sure they would ever get to see the other again. Their salty tears had mingled with the rain and Jake of course denied crying. When she was finally told to get back into the car she asked him to smile and he did so. She wanted to know he would be alright and in her opinion at the time a smile was all it took. But seeing Jake like that had made her want to stay not that she would have been allowed.

Coming out of the memories she started looking around the room darting from face to face. It was at that point Billy started talking again interrupting her looking for Jake.

"He isn't here" was Billy's simple statement and Jade knew she was being slightly irrational to be disappointed. But then again it was a Friday night he probably had a date or something. "I spoke to him last night, he says hello" Jade nodded her head slightly troubled, it sounded like Billy hadn't seen Jake in a while. For the first time in years Jade found herself truly missing Jake. La Push wasn't La Push without him.

A few hours later Sam's guests were starting to leave, and Jade was glad she didn't have to hold a smile on her face for any longer, her cheeks were starting to hurt. Jade said her goodnights and slowly headed up the stairs to sleep. She was tired and just wanted to curl up.

"Embry" Sam said to get his attention. Sam passed Embry the phone. "Call your Mum, tell her you will be staying here." Sam told him whilst looking up the stairs after his sister. By the time Jade had finished her nightly routine, Embry was just about to get into her bed. They lay in silence for a few minutes, and Jade realised just how high his temperature was. Jade didn't mention it though, she was just glad to have him there.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked simply. The two occupants of the bed were staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Jade inquired stubbornly staring at the ceiling. She knew if she looked him in the eye then he would know instantly that something was wrong, Embry had always been good at reading her like a book. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him giving her a look that could be interpreted as 'do you think I am stupid?' when Jade still didn't reply he spoke again.

"I am your best friend, seven years separated hasn't changed that. I can also still read you like a book. Besides you became quiet after talking to Billy." Jade didn't disagree with anything he said, she knew other people had noticed but were just too polite to say anything. Her brother had also clearly noticed and Sam had never been the most observant of people.

"Do you know where he is?" Jade asked. Embry knew instantly that she meant Jake. He sighed he didn't know what he could say.

"No, I'm not sure" he knew these words would do nothing to comfort the girl lying beside him. "He will come home when he is ready." The pair looked towards the plain white ceiling again. After about five minutes Embry broke the comfortable silence once more. "Why?" it was obvious he wanted to know why Jade cared and she was at a loss of what to say.

"La Push doesn't seem like home without him here." Jade's voice was slurring with fatigue but she spoke one more sentence before falling to sleep. "It seems wrong"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey to all my readers! I hope you are well! I would like to give a big shout out to everyone who had favourited, or alerted for this story so far though I would love to hear from you all! Shout outs for all that reviewed! SimplyMe annoontje and LuVsKy101 this chapter is for you! _

**Strike three**

Jade woke up at around twelve her jet lag catching up somewhat. She had slept well and decided while lying in her bed alone that she already loved being back here. Jade went downstairs and noticed Emily in the Kitchen cooking once again. The circular table had as many chairs as possible crammed around it and Jade had a strange feeling that her brother and Emily often had visitors around for dinner.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" Emily asked. Jade smiled and shook her head. She didn't eat much when had had just woken up. She helped herself to an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. After eating her meagre breakfast while chatting to Emily, she then went down to the beach taking a few sandwiches for her mid-day meal. Then she would return home for the final meal of the day. She used her time on the beach as time to get used to none military people. Everyone here was a civilian and that was a strange concept to fully grasp.

But this morning was different. When Jade woke up she heard some excited chatter taking place downstairs and she looked at the clock to see it was only nine in the morning. Jade walked downstairs in her pyjamas not realising just how revealing the outfit was. Her tank top was one that was slightly too small for her therefore showed her mid-drift. Her shorts which were mid-thigh showed a large scar she had on the front of her thigh which she was really self conscious about. She wasn't bothered about Kim, or Emily, Sam or even Leah seeing her scar but when she got downstairs they were not the only people present and Jade suddenly wished she had got changed. Some of the males eyes lingered on her legs but this was obscured by the way everyone was smiling happily. Even Leah had a small smile on her normally sour face. When Jade realised Leah was happy she wasn't sure what would cause such joy. Her confusion was soon elevated though.

"Jake is on his way home!" Emily told her before wrapping her up in a hug. Jade couldn't help but smile this amount of excitement was infectious. "He should be here by four though someone thinks he will be here a little earlier" a huge smile graced her scared face. Jade thought she was exceptionally beautiful with the scars, there was no doubt that he brother was one of the luckiest guys in the world.

"Did he ring Billy?" Jade asked a small smile graced her heart shaped face. She was looking forward to her verbal punch bag being home.

"Yes?" she informed Jade though the infection made it sound more like a question? Jade didn't have time to ponder this as Embry made eye contact with her. . For the past few weeks every time Embry had smiled at her his smile had been forced, but for the first time since she had arrived he had a genuine smile on his face. Though Jade was happy about the news of Jake returning she didn't want to sit around all day waiting for him. So Jade returned to bed though she did not sleep she enjoyed lying in bed and relaxing. After a while she started to tidy her room and make sure that she had unpacked everything that she had brought with her. Jade was trying to work out why everyone was so happy, she could understand Billy, and Jakes sister Rebecca. She could also understand why Quil and Embry were so happy... but Jared and Leah they didn't really make any sense. To Jade's admittedly limited knowledge Jared and Jake and Leah and Jake weren't close friends. Jade shrugged her lean shoulders and dismissed those thoughts. Jake had been gone a long time from what she could tell and so it was reasonable for everyone to miss him.

"Emily me and the guys are going to meet him" Jade heard Sam through her bedroom floor. Jade hadn't thought about it before but Sam seemed to be the leader of the odd group. Then again Jade reasoned that he was the oldest of the group and would therefore naturally take leadership.

At about half three Jade finally went back downstairs. She had completely unpacked and found a place for everything, she had also tidied up the mess she had made during the stay so far. Emily looked towards Jade a smile on her scarred face. Emily seemed delighted, as did everyone who was waiting for Jakes return. Jade stayed on the stairs and decided to sit down there. There was no other available surface on which to perch, there were people everywhere. As the clock hit four o'clock the boys as if on cue walked into the room. It was at that moment that Jade realised just how much room they took up. The room before they entered though busy was still quite spacey, but now there seemed little room to move anywhere. Jade quickly got over this though, she had seen them in the room so much it seemed to be their second home.

Jade noticed Jake but didn't have a clear view of him, she could see him hugging everyone and Jade for some reason felt like she was intruding slightly on the reunion of the group. Jade saw how happy everyone was though and couldn't help but smile. Jade watched him hug his dad and saw the look of happiness and relief on Billy's face. Billy had clearly told him that Jade was there because as soon as they had stopped hugging Jake immediately started rapidly glancing around the room. When he saw me he started moving towards the stairs and just as he reached the bottom of them the two made eye contact for the first time in seven years. Large smiles were on each of their faces and Jake felt it happen. He had just imprinted on Jade. Jade unaware of his eccentricities didn't know what had happened, she just felt a small pull towards him, but she thought that was normal, she was sure it had always been there. The room around them which had been buzzing in excited chatter fell silent. Sam abruptly started shouting.

"Jake! My Sister! Of all the people in the world, it had to be my sister?" Sam bellowed at him. The loud voice made Jade jump and she realised she had been staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Jake for a few minutes. The voice reminded her that there were other people in the room. This made her feel awkward she was the centre of attention and she didn't really know why.

"Sam, you should know better than anyone that this isn't my fault. I don't have the choice" Jake appealed to Sam but knew it was pointless, besides everyone knew that he would have chosen her if he had a choice. He always would have done. Though Jake addressed Sam his eyes stayed on his sister the entire time. Jade thought that he was afraid she would disappear if he blinked. Jade started looking around the quiet room but where ever she looked Jake was in the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to head to the beach" Jade informed everyone as she walked purposely across the room. Jake seemed to pout slightly but Jade didn't care she just wanted to leave the room. As she was standing in the doorway Jade looked over her shoulder making eye-contact with Jake, which made him smile once more, "It was nice to see you again Jake" she left the small house and as she did so she couldn't help looking over her shoulder. Her eyebrows drew down as she looked though. It appeared that her brother was now chewing Jake out about something even though Sam had been so happy at Jakes return. Jade frowned and wondered if her brother was bipolar.

"Jade" somebody saying her name from behind her drew her out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Embry jogging slightly after her trying to catch up. "Wait up!" he said a large grin on his face. She stopped walking as requested. Once he had caught up which didn't take long the pair walked along beside each other in silence. After their half an hour dawdle the pair sat beside each other on the cool sand of first beach. No words were said for a while the pair taking in the relative calm that the sea seemed to produce in everyone.

"Do you feel better now that he is back?" Embry asked Jade, a small frown on his usually smiling face.

"A little, bu Jade didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, Embry interrupted her.

"I'm glad" Jade looked at him and smiled, Embry would always be her best friend. "Do you want me to stay at yours tonight?" Embry asked her, he had a nervous look on his face and she didn't really understand why. Jade didn't answer verbally she simply inclined her head and glanced quickly at her watch.

"I think we should be going back" Embry gave her a funny look and so Jade decided to elaborate slightly. "It is almost six, I know for a fact Emily's food won't wait for us." A large grin spread over her face as Embry's face contorted in horror. The pair started running, if they weren't lucky the group would start eating without them meaning they would go hungry. Emily fed far too many people and add that to the boy's all had abnormally large appetites, Jade wondered what the teenage boys were fed on but she had put it down to genetic quirks and didn't question it further. After a ten minute run Jade was breathing heavily rapidly trying to regain her breathing pattern, it had been too long since she had done any hard exercise. Especially when Jade realised that Embry hadn't even broken a sweat, and was breathing perfectly normally. When the pair entered the house she heard a voice which sounded suspiciously like Paul.

"They are here now, can we eat?" Embry ran into the kitchen and clearly pushed someone over to make some space for him at the table.

"Sure" was the simple reply Emily gave though it was simple the boys all tucked in and started arguing, "Jade?" Jade's attention moved from the free-for-all that was occurring at the table to Emily's kind face. It was in that moment that Jade noticed the plateful of food in her hand. "Here, I saved some for you, I know what they are like when it comes to food!" a smile graced her beautiful face and Sam looked at the two of us for a moment, he seemed to be truly happy. Jade forced Embry and Jake to make some room for her to sit and looked around the table. Now it was home.

That night everyone stayed up late, except Jade. At around ten she slowly climbed the stairs without saying goodnight to anyone. Once jade had been lying in bed for about ten minutes she was just about to fall asleep with a smile on her face when there was a knock on her door. She huffed annoyed someone had chosen that exact moment to check on her. Whoever it was opened the door letting far too much light into the dark room for Jade's taste.

"Are you ok?" Jake's head asked, Jade couldn't help but be reminded of the scene in Friends when they are all late for thanksgiving. Jade nodded her head then realised he may not have been able to see the movement.

"Yeah" she whispered across the silent room. "You want to come in?" Jade invited him into the room as she knew there was no way she could continue having a conversation with Jake with only his head in the room, she would start giggling and wouldn't be able to stop. When Jake entered her room she realised just how small the room was. Not that she was complaining, she loved her room exactly as it was she was just wondering how Sam and Emily had managed to fit a chest of drawers my wardrobe, and a desk into the small area. Not that Jade could actually sit at the desk as its main function at the moment was a book case. Jade didn't need a verbal answer to the question, he walked into the small room somehow managing to take up non-existent space. Jade curled up into the middle of the bed and patted the space next to her giving him some place to sit. He took the hint and perched on the edge of the comfortable mattress.

"How are you?" Jade asked him restraining a yawn. He started running his hand through her hair. She could tell he knew that she was not in a fit state to hold a conversation. Jades mind returned to Jake running his hands through her hair just before she left. He had been trying to comfort her then. Now she had a feeling he was doing it just to make sure she was still there.

"How about we have this conversation tomorrow?"he asked quietly aware that Jade was very close to falling asleep. She half nodded but as his hand was on her head anyway he felt the movement. "I will be at the beach from ten if you want to meet me." those were the last words Jade heard before going to sleep. There was a large smile on her face and Jake happily noted that she seemed to have moved so she was curled up around him. When he got up he rearranged the blankets somewhat to ensure she would be warm enough without him and he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello to all, I hope you are all well! Huge shout out for LuVsKy101 hope you all enjoy this. Just to warn you I am taking part in NaNoWriMo so updates for any of my stories may be thin of the ground but I will do my utmost to keep up with updates!_

_**LuVsKy101: **__I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long! A Jake filled chapter just for you! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Read and Review! _

**Strike Four **

When Jade woke up the next morning she noticed that Jake was no longer there. She frowned remembering falling asleep with him playing with her hair, it had comforted her. A lot more than it used to. Jade lay in bed for a while longer, just enjoying the relaxed feeling she had awoken with. All too soon though, her mind went back to the conversation that she had with Jake the night before. Abruptly she remembered that Jake wanted to meet her at the beach at ten. It was already half nine and she needed a shower and it took fifteen minutes to get to the beach. Jade instantly got up and started running around the top floor of the small home trying to do everything quickly, which inevitably made her slower. She ran down the stairs pulling on a t-shirt forgetting that there were often males in the house that she wasn't related to. In fact as she ran down the stairs she heard some of them wolf whistle before someone seemed to growl. When Jade's head came out of the collar of her t-shirt her olive coloured skin had a faint pink tinge in the cheeks. She grabbed an apple from the fridge hoping it would tide her over until she had the time to eat a proper meal.

"I'm going out, see you all later!" though Jade didn't bother to listen out for any heckles she knew there would have been some if her brother hadn't been present. Jade noticed that no matter the time day or week there was always someone in the house whether they lived there or not. Jade shut the front door after her, not bothering to pick up her house keys, she wouldn't need them. The only time the door is locked is after midnight and sometimes not even then. Eating an apple as she walked was not that difficult, but she was in a hurry which made it slightly harder. She just walked how she used too to get to school when she was running late.

When she got to the beach she looked around taking in the sight and smell. She knew she would never get sick of seeing the rolling waves or smelling the salt on the air. The sea was beautiful yet still extremely destructive. It seemed to have its own personality, it could be angry or calm. It was nice to see. As she stood still she realised that in all of her haste to get to the beach on time she had forgotten to get a jacket. The cold wind coming off the sea was cutting right through her t-shirt, so Jade started to shiver. She quickly glanced up and down the beach looking for Jake, the only other person who would be stupid enough to go to first beach in this weather. There didn't seem to be anyone. Jade frowned she was sure that Jake had said ten, even if she was half asleep. She wrapped her arms around her shivering torso trying to remember what time Jake had said if it wasn't ten.

"Here" a jacket was draped on to Jades shivering shoulders and she smiled at the sudden warmth. She turned to see Jake. He was standing on the cold beach wearing nothing more than the ever fashionable, at least in La Push, cut off jeans and a pair of trainers. Jade frowned at him, surely he needed his jacket more than her?

"Thanks" Jade said she was about to continue but she was distracted by his hairless chest. His abs were right in front of her and in that moment all she wanted to do was run her fingers over them just to check that they were real, after all her Jake was never that muscled, at least she didn't think he was. She dragged her warm chestnut brown eyes up to his. There was a proud glint of amusement in his eyes but he didn't say anything. "You should probably take your jacket back" Jade said timidly a blush on her cheeks for the second time this morning. "It's cold, and you don't have a top on" Jade said, just thinking about Jake without his top on made her blush more prominent. Though she hadn't expected Jake to be the scrawny eleven year old he once was she had never entertained the idea that he would be as ripped as he was.

"I think I will be ok" Jake told her an amused smile on his face. "I am not the one shivering" he had actually bought his jacket for Jade anyway it was not like he would need it. Jade nodded her head silently but then spoke as if having a stroke of inspiration.

"True you aren't shivering yet." There was a mischievous grin on her face. "But you will be regretting giving me this, mark my words" Jake shook his head at the film reference she was trying to make but didn't reply. He grabbed hold of Jade's hand and started dragging her down the beach looking for some drift wood. They both felt a spark go through them but neither mentioned it. Jade was too happy to have Mr. Verbal punch bag back. When Jake had found a piece of drift wood he was happy with he sat down on it while Jade sat down in between his legs. It was like nothing had changed, even though lots of things had. Both of them sat in silence, basking in the presence of the other. Both of them had missed the other more than they had cared to admit so they just watched the sea together for a while. Eventually Jade felt the need to fill the silence.

"How are you?" Jade asked him the same question as she had last night. She leaned her head on his knee just so she knew she wasn't making this up in her mind and that he really was back.

"I am ok now" was his simple reply. She didn't press for him to explain what had been wrong she just left it be, as long as someone knew what had been wrong it was ok in her opinion, especially as he had said now everything was ok. "What about you?"

"Better now I am back here" she took a deep breath of salty air and though Jake was wondering what she meant by that he didn't push her much like she didn't push him. "Can you believe how long it has been?"she moved her head so the pair were making eye contact once more.

"It has been far too long" Jake sounded slightly wistful and if Jade was honest she felt the same way. She had missed arguing with Jake, and having him protect her or her protecting him, not that he needed her to do that now. Only a brainless idiot would attempt to start a fight with him now. "We have both grown-up" the smile on his face was large and lit up his eyes. She looked back out to the horizon a smile on her face. Jakes moods were most definitely infectious.

"We haven't matured though" Jade was grinning manically, sure she had seen things she had never wished to see but she would always be young at heart.

"Sure sure" was Jakes sarcastic reply. The pair spent the remainder of their day on the beach together, just sitting and talking quietly, some things were missed out or deliberately glossed over other things that were inconsequential were argued about with good humour.

"You know the last time we spent the day at the beach together we were building a sand castle!" Jade said. Jake had pulled her up from her sitting position and was walking her home. The pair had stayed at the beach for so long that the sun had set, considering it was the middle of summer they had been there for an awful long time. Jake hadn't yet let go of Jade's small hand but she didn't say anything. "And if I remember correctly you thought it would be a good idea to put a moat around it!" Jake grinned at the shared memory that had been a very good day.

"I was right it looked better, and more castle like!" Jade just shook her head, it was his fault the castle collapsed, the foundations didn't like the water being there. But she wasn't going to ruin the day, the pair hadn't had a proper argument yet and she hoped it lasted until she got home. The thought briefly went through her head that the reason the pair hadn't argued was because Jake was right and they had matured. When the pair arrived at Jade's house she wrapped her arms around his slim waist. She deliberately didn't think about the fact he was half naked and her face was pressed against his warm chest.

"Thank you" Jade said, Jake clearly understood that she was thanking him for more than walking her home.

"It was no problem" Jade released him from the hug but Jake hadn't finished talking. "Though my stomach isn't thanking me!" there was a cheeky grin on his face and she gently smacked his chest and started walking into the house. "Jade!" she looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he seemed nervous. She smiled as his brown eye captivated her once more. "I had fun, we should do it again at some point." Jade's smile grew slightly bigger at his statement.

"Well you know where I live" was all she said before walking into the house. The living room was full of well fed boys. Many of whom seemed to have been in the house since she had left that morning. "Hey!" Jade said to the room. Some of them had amused looks on their faces or a glint of amusement in their eyes. Before anyone could say anything Emily dragged her into the kitchen.

"Sit" was all she said. Jade was worried she was in trouble, it was late and she hadn't gone home for dinner. Her dad would have had her head on a silver platter already. Emily went into the oven and pulled out a plateful of warm food which had clearly been saved for Jade and she smiled at Emily's thoughtfulness. Instead of shouting at her as Jade was expecting Emily sat at the table with her as she started eating. "Did you have a nice day?" Jade went slightly pink with the amount of time she had been gone anything could have happened for all Emily knew.

"Yes thanks" Jade said and quickly started clarifying what they had done. "We just spent the day at the beach" She didn't want Emily to get the wrong impression. Jade was happy there had been no awkwardness, or anything that had been there when she had just come back and was with everyone else. It was just normal. Like there hadn't been a seven year gap.

Due to the time Jade went straight up the stairs to bed, catching up with Jake had been fun but tiring. It wasn't until she started getting changed that she realised what all the amused looks had been about, she was still wearing Jake's jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello to all my readers!Hope you are all well .I know it has been a while but I hope this chapter partly makes up for my lack of updates! I am really sorry. Big shout out to both LuVsKy101 and Simply Me for reviewing. _

_**LuVsKy101**__ – I am glad you are enjoying and glad you think it's cute (though I think you will think the next chapter is slightly cuter_

_**Simply Me**__ – Hope this was soon enough for you and if not I am sorry. _

_Enjoy this chapter hope to hear from you all!_

A few weeks passed without anything of interest or of note occurring, life in a small town was largely uneventful. Jade had been catching up with her friends, though every Saturday she went to the beach and met up with Jake to discuss what had happened to them since they last spoke. They had taken part in a few arguments recently and the arguments were increasing in frequency though the pair still made the time to see each other even if it was just to sit in silence as the argument from the week before hadn't yet been settled. In spite of their regular meetings Jade still had Jake's jacket, he hadn't asked for it back and she hadn't offered, and this fact had not gone unnoticed by her brother.

"Jade!" Sam shouted up the stairs, he sighed it was easier to get the entire pack's attention than it was to get Jade's. He had been shouting her for at least ten minutes. It was at that point that Embry entered the house.

"Sam, she is at the beach, it's Saturday." Embry said simply a disheartened tone in his voice. Though he was slightly upset at the fact that Jade didn't put a specific time to the side for him he knew that it was the imprint working, but she was still his best friend and he couldn't help but feel slightly forgotten. Sam growled loudly and Emily heard him.

"Sam what is wrong?" her tone betrayed her slight annoyance and exasperation at him, she knew that he would persuade her to forgive him easily but that was beside the point he was still annoying her. His temper had increased since Jake had returned and she had a feeling she knew exactly why. Embry made his way into the kitchen to give the couple a semblance of privacy.

"Jade is with Jake, again!" Sam hugged Emily to him holding her waist gently, using her scent to help calm himself down.

"Well Sam, you knew it would happen, he has imprinted on her." Emily tried to soothe him, Emily was trying to reason with an older brother and she already knew it was a lost cause. After a few moments of silence she spoke once more. "Try and look on the bright side Sam, you know he will always love, her and protect her." Emily tried to find the silver lining for an older brother though she had to admit it was difficult.

"I know Emily, but I just got my sister back and I have already lost her." Emily just tightened her arms around him, she knew that this must be difficult for him but he had always known it could happen. "I knew it was likely to happen but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He stated following the lines of Emily's thoughts. She sighed but understood somewhat how he felt.

While this conversation between Sam and Emily was occurring Jade was sitting on a piece of drift wood wearing Jake's jacket once again. The plain black jacket was clearly far too big for her yet she wore it as it was warm and comfortable. Jake was sitting next to her feet his head on her knee, while she was instinctively running her fingers through his cropped hair. A silence had fallen between them but neither made to break it. They had only just resolved one argument, they didn't want to have another, they knew it would happen, but they were holding it off for as long as possible. After about twenty minutes where the only noises the pair heard was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore Jake broke the silence.

"Jade?" Jade's eyes were on the large black clouds which were clearly preparing to release the water within them. She grunted to inform him she was listening to what he was saying. "There is a bonfire coming up, just before the start of school," he stated, his voice not betraying the nerves he was feeling, which he was very thankful for "would you like to go with me?" Jade's attention which was still on the clouds agreed then asked a question that he was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"You mean as friends, right?" the curiosity in her voice was overwhelming and neither of the pair knew which answer would be the one they wanted. Before Jake could answer the heavens opened and they were very quickly getting drenched in rain water. Jake sighed gratefully, he had never believed that he would be thankful for rain falling in La Push.

"You coming to mine, it is a lot closer!" Jade just nodded took hold of the hand he offered to her, and he ran next to her despite her knowing he could out run her easily. Just as they got to the porch there was a loud crash of thunder which echoed through the small town. Jade shivered slightly at the loud noise. "Hey Dad, it's me and Jade!" Jake shouted when he entered the small home, just to let his dad know it was him and not someone that needed greeting. Jake took her into his room and found a pair of basketball shorts and a top that she could wear so her clothes could dry out. "I will go and ring your brother and tell him that you're here." Jade nodded her head and once he had left the room started to get changed. She was just thankful to have got changed into something warm and dry, it may be summer in La Push but that doesn't mean it is warm.

When she went back into the living room she sat down on the sofa, completely drowning in his clothes. She sat looking at Jake closely. Once the silence had dragged on for a while he decided to break the silence.

"Sam says, you can stay here tonight, the storm is meant to last until the early hours." Jake informed her. She looked around the room and tried to decide what the pair could do, silence had fallen again. "Go and pick a film." Jake told her a smile on his face. He didn't know what she would pick but knew that he didn't mind suffering through it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello to all my readers! It has been a long time... I apologies I keep forgetting about this story, which I shouldn't as I am enjoying writing this so much. I was extremely happy to get four reviews! FOUR! I was dancing on the rooftop, well I would have been if I was not a little scared by heights! _

_My thanks to :_** smiles make the world go around** _and _**nene82743 **_ I am glad you are both enjoying it and would love to hear what you think about this chapter! _

_Also to_ **LuVsKy101 **- _thank you so much for your support, I hope to hear from you for this chapter as well! _

_Last but not least the Guest, - Glad you are enjoying it, thanks for the review, as you will see, your ideas have been taken on board! _

_Any reviews welcome would love to hear from you all... enough waffling, on with the story._

**STRIKE SIX**_  
_

The film that Jade had picked was one of the Die Hard movies. He did not watch enough of it to find out which. He had been pleasantly surprised but he knew he should not have been, after all she would have picked a film she knew they both liked. The rest of the evening was spent with her picking films and him not watching had his arm wrapped around her, and she smell was distracting him. Billy had put some pizza's in the oven and joined them once they had finished cooking. Jade was happy to see that nothing here had changed.

When midnight came around Billy smiled at his son, Jake had a look of awe on his face. Jade had fallen asleep in his arms and he thought that he was the luckiest man in the world in that moment. "I think you should take her to bed, you can tiding up tomorrow." Jake smiled at his dad and nodded his head in agreement. Jake knew he was lucky and with that small sentence he knew that his dad approved of his choice. Jade moved slightly, her nose nuzzling his abdomen. he picked her up and took her to his room. lay her gently on the bed and sighed in happiness. this was where she belonged, with him.

She grabbed out at him and attempted to pull him on to the cold bed. he knew that he was stronger than her and could therefore easily break her grip on him, but mentally he knew he did not want to have that effect on her, he wanted her to win. He joined her on the bed and pulled up the sheet that he usually slept under. He no longer needed a quilt, what with his running temperature being a lot higher than average, he had a feeling the sheet would be kicked off by the end of the night. he looked up at his plain white ceiling, there was a small crack in the plaster close to the light fitting, but he wished in that moment he was under the stars, after all there was nothing more romantic. If there had been anyone else in the room that night they would have seen smiles placed on the couples face.

Jade smiled as she opened her eyes to the mess that was Jake's room, she did not remember walking into the room but she was defiantly not going to move for a while. After all she was warm and comfortable so why should she move? She snuggled into the warmth and closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep in the cocoon of safety that was wrapped around her. she lay there here eyes wide open a smile on her face, she had not woken up this happy ever, and she wanted to bask in the moment.

After a few minutes of lying there she stretched her muscles and sighed happily. she could smell something mouth watering and it persuaded her to climb out of the bed to discover what it was that was making her so hungry. when she walked into the kitchen she could not hold back a smile, Jake was talking to his dad while concentrating on the pancakes he was cooking. her mouth watered at the sight, Jake was standing topless the muscles in his back rippling every few seconds. "Morning Jade." Jade shook her head and replied in kind to Billy, diligently ignoring the amused glint that she could see in his eyes. Jake looked at her after he heard her greeting and a smile crossed his face. She was beautiful, especially first thing in the morning standing in his clothes. she grinned at him and sat at the table.

"After breakfast I will walk you home, no doubt your brother will want to know you are safe." Jake could not keep the annoyed tone out of his voice, as if he would let anything happen to her. she did not want to leave, she was perfectly happy to spend another day with Jake, but as she thought about it she decided that she should probably spend some time with Embry, she had been slightly preoccupied recently and he knew that she had not been the best of friends because of it.

"Sure." was the simple reply, Jake was now worried, he wanted to know exactly what had changed her mood for the worst so quickly but he did not say anything, thinking bringing attention to it would only make it worse. He placed a plate in front of her, on which was a stack of blueberry pancakes. She looked into his eyes and could not help but grin, he had remembered. "I can't believe you remembered." he looked at her with a wicked grin of his face.

"What that blueberry pancakes are your favorite? How could I forget? After all, when I did forget you threw the batter than I had left over, over my head, then hit me with the frying pan!" Jake stated, the teasing grin on his face showing that she had clearly been forgiven for that indiscretion a long time ago.

"Well sometimes words just aren't enough!" Jade stated eyes narrowing, this would have appeared dangerous if it wasn't for the smile on her face. A deep chuckle reverberated around the room. The pair that were playfully arguing looked at the perpetrator, there was a warning in their eyes which went unheeded.

"I remember that. I think if this had been before you left this so called argument would have turned into a real one by now." the two narrowed their eyes at Billy, but the smile on his face made them happy. It had been far too long since they had all been happy together.

"Would not" the young pair said in unison. This caused joyful laughing to reverberate around the house and they all smiled at each other. Jake passed his dad a plate and put a stack of pancakes in front of him so high that she could not help but raise her eyebrows. There was no way he was going to eat all that. was there?


	7. Chapter 7

_hello to all once more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This may be the last chapter until the 9th (my laptop is dead and I am lucky enoug__h to have borrowed a computer for this chapter! A quick thanks to those that added this stories to their favorites and alerts list! Would love to hear what you all think!_

_Special thanks to_ **nene82743 **_- hope this was a quick enough update for you_ _and_ **miramisa90212 **_also.! _

_R&R_

_Blackroses191191_

**STRIKE SEVEN**_  
_

After breakfast Jade was amazed that Jake managed to eat everything that was in font of him. He told her he would do the wacthing up as she quickly got changed in Jake's room while he was doing the washing up. Jade had thought that is was sweet of him to cook for her, but could not help but find it amusing that he had remembered her favorite type of pancakes. As she rapidly dressed Billy was watching Jake closely. After a few minutes of silence Jake turned and faced his dad. "Off you go, tell me what you are thinking." Jake stated, there was a smile on his face. He respected his dad more than he would let anyone know, and his Dad knew that.

"If you always act like this with her she is a very lucky young lady." Jake smiled at the compliment, though he knew his Dad had not yet finished speaking. "Just be careful Jake, she is still a little fragile, remember she has seen things most people haven't" Jake frowned he had a feeling that his Dad was trying to tell him something but he just couldn't work out what.

"Ok, thanks Dad." Billy nodded and looked pointedly into the living room which was still a mess. Jake sighed but there was a smile on his face. He tidied up using the extra speed he had and then went back to doing the dishes. Billy grinned, he knew Jake was doing the dishes slowly on purpose. He was making a point to Jade, even if he didn't know it. Jade came back down, she was wearing her jeans but holding her top, still wearing the one Jake had given her the afternoon before. Billy smiled but did not say anything he was perfectly happy to watch the pair's interactions. The domesticity of the scene was not lost on him.

"Do you want a hand?" Jake looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight before him. he shrugged his shoulders so she put her top on the table and picked up the tea towel. She smiled at him and started drying the things he had already washed. they worked efficiently and in silence. When Jake had finished washing he started putting the now dry things away. "Do you want me to tidy the living room before we go?" she asked him. She did not want to leave yet, but she knew she was putting off the inevitable.

"I've already done it." she nodded her head and looked at Billy. There was an amused glint in his eye once more. It seemed that he knew what she was thinking. Billy on the other hand could feel the reluctance from them both, and was also looking forward to seeing Jade a lot more often. Especially if Jake continued to tidy up after himself so much.

"I am sure I will see you soon Jade." Jade nodded her head in response, Jake smiled glad she had not tried to deny the statement. she picked up the top she had left on the table and she kissed Billy on the cheek in thanks, then left through the door. Jake jokingly glared at his dad before following after Jade, like a little lost puppy. Billy could not help but chuckle at the irony.

The walk to Sam's was slightly awkward, Jake did not know if Jade remembered making him join her in bed last night. He did not mention it and knew that he would have to attempt not to think of it when he was doing patrol with Sam later that night. When they arrived Jade stood awkwardly on the porch. "Erm..." she paused she did not know what to say only that something needed to be said. "Thanks." She looked over her shoulder at the front door which was defiantly her escape route.

"It was no problem, besides I think my Dad would like to see more of you." she nodded her head with a grin on her face, they used to spend a lot of time together at Jake's house and now they were never there.

"Are you coming in at any point soon?" They heard a voice from inside, they both laughed and Jade opened the door, but looked over her shoulder making eye contact with Jake once more. He simply nodded his head and then walked off as she walked into the house.

"Did I come in soon enough?" she asked Emily cheekily. Emily rolled her eyes grabbing her hand and dragging her into the warm kitchen. Jade was sat down at the well scrubbed table. the table was well loved and used at least twice a day. Emily placed a plateful of food in front of her and Jade smiled guiltily. She looked at her fingers and played with her hands. Sam chose that moment to walk in. He looked at his sister's stance, and spoke to Emily commenting on what he had seen.

"She has already eaten." Jade looked at her brother and grinned at him showing him her gratefulness. She had not wanted to tell Emily that, she had been so good to her since she had moved here. In truth even before she moved in with them Emily had been great to her, just allowing her to stay with them. Sam looked closer at his sister and noticed that there was a gleam in her eyes that he had not seen since a few weeks before she had left La Push. "If I were you I would get change before anyone comes around." Jade looked at him confused before he pointedly looked at her top. A look of enlightenment came over her face before she went a little red due to her brother pointed that out. She grinned at him innocently which only served to arouse suspicion. As she left the room Emily could not help but look at Sam.

"She will be fine." Sam looked at her in shock. He worried for a second that Emily could read his mind but then realised that if he was happy for anyone to read his mind it would be the love of his life.

"I know." he sighed, kissed her on the forehead as he left via the back door. "Can you ask her to spend some time with Embry, he is feeling a little forgotten about." Emily smiled at the thought that Sam put to his pack brothers.

"I will talk to her about it." Emily stated. Sam smiled and Emily could not help but reciprocate. Jade walked into the Kitchen and looked around for her brother. "He just went out." Jade nodded her head and sat next to Emily looking at the plate of food guilt written all over her face. "Don't worry, I am sure someone will eat it." Emily smiled Jade nodded her head remembering just how much everyone ate. "So, are you going to tell me or leave me in suspense?" Jade smiled, she was not used to have girls to talk to about what was going on in her life.

"I suppose if you want me to." Jade said sounding aloof on purpose. Emily lent in towards her clearly wanting to hear what Jade was about to say. Once jade had recalled the events of the night before Emily sighed.

"That is really cute." Jade giggled lightly and Emily looked wistful. "It has been so long since I have been treated like that." Jade looked at Emily her look clearly saying 'what are you on about' "Ok you brother treats me like a queen but that is not the point." Jade smiled and shook her head. It did not matter either way, Jake and her were just friends, and sometimes not even that. Emily noticed a change in Jade's demeanor and quickly changed the subject. "Embry has been around here a lot recently." Jade felt guilt flood her and realized where this was going.

"I will go and see him in a few. I just need a quick shower first." Emily smiled and knew that Jade would do the right thing.


End file.
